wiki_lepfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tobirama Senju
Summary Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Second Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. Alongside his brother, the First Hokage, who founded Konoha, Tobirama worked behind the scenes to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village work, thus ensuring Konoha's prosperity. Powers and Stats Tier: ??? Name: Tobirama Senju Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Second Hokage, Uchiha Slayer | Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsman, , Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Necromancy (Can resurrect and control the dead), Teleportation (Can teleport with Hiraishin similar to Minato), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense chakra signals countries away and can detect individual members of clans by their chakra type), | Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei, Can transform his body into explosive tags, Chakra Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create and control water), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Yin Manipulation), Mind Manipulation (Yang Manipulation) ''' Attack Potency: At least City level (His Suiton is much stronger than Mei's), possibly higher '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic +| Relativistc | SOL | FTL (Combat speed, Hirashirin | FTL/FTL+ (Reaction) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class via Power-scaling Durability: At least City level via power-scaling (Regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill as an edo) Stamina: High | Edo Tensei have Unlimited Chakra Range: Hundreds of Kilometers with sensing, dozens of meters with water jutsu Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools, a sword Intelligence: High. He was Hokage and knew various jutsu Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): The user can create an identical copy of themselves called a shadow clone. These shadow clones can perform many of the same abilities and feats as the original. However they have lower chakra and low durability (the can often be destroyed by a single attack.) Suiton (Water Release): One of the five basic elemental natures that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own by converting their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create water from nothing and expel it via mouth than to manipulate what is already available. One of the most versatile of the five chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique): This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall): This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. The water is raised from below and blown out in the form of a circle around the user, providing a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave): The user fires a high-pressure stream of water-natured chakra out of their mouth which can cut through solid objects. Tobirama used this technique to slice through the roots of the Shinju. Water Needles: Tobirama can spit water needles out of his mouth. This technique is weak. However it can still be used when his chakra is sealed. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation): A forbidden technique used to revive the dead. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world and a living sacrifice is also required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Different talismans can be used to enact different degrees of control. Gojō Kibaku Fuda (Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags): The user forms several special explosive tags which attach themselves to a target. The moment the tags detonate, additional explosive tags are summoned that in turn create more as they too explode. This process is continuously repeated, leading to a chain reaction of consecutive explosions. It seems that this jutsu can only be used by those who have been resurrected via Edo Tensei. However, given the placing of the tags, it's possible to combine it with a summoning jutsu to bring several high explosive tags into continue the explosion. Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique): A space-time teleportation technique created by Tobirama Senju. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. This formula can be applied in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and the mark can also be applied to a touched area, such as an opponent (the seal never disappears from an object) or some other surrounding feature. This jutsu can also be used to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. Hiraishingiri (Flying Thunder God Slash): A technique that combines the use of space-time jutsu and kenjutsu (sword techniques). While wielding a sword or kunai, Tobirama instantaneously teleports to a target via Hiraishin, delivering a quick devastating slash. Hiraishin Gōshun Mawashi no Jutsu (Instantaneous Swapping Flying Thunder God): This technique requires two users of Hiraishin no Jutsu. After both users mark each other with their respective seals, they will gain the ability to switch their positions at any point in time during a battle via teleportation. Useful for surprise attacks. Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal. Tobirama can sense a person's chakra from over a country away.